AU: The Prince's Tale
by Ifonlylookscouldkill
Summary: Vegeta has gotten his wish granted by the dragon at Namek before Guru's death and achieved immortality and a unique ability. Action starts off at Planet Namek with the fight against Frieza. How will this turn of events alter the timeline and how do the Z fighters respond? Find out...


**A/N: Hello guys! This is my first fanfic ( excited smile ) and i'm basically writing this to improve my creative writing skills. Advice and criticism is welcomed :D so... on with the story-**

"Your wish has been granted...Farewell!" announced Porunga.

The eternal dragon collected the seven magical orbs and soared into the air. Tail swishing, whiskers flicking and body quaking, it was oblivious to the doom and destruction that the wish would cause one day.

"There he goes...AHAHHHAHA I'm invincible now. Nobody can stop me. The whole universe will bow to the Saiyan prince, Vegeta! I can already feel different. Yes! This is what immortality must feel like!"

With that the prince of all Saiyans blasted off, leaving a purple aura trail, towards the unnaturally high power level belonging to the frost demon- Frieza.

**x x x**

Smack! Smack!Smack!Smack! Not feeling so brave and vengeful now are we?" asked frieza. Gohan was in pain but he was still a Saiyan and refused to cry out. Frieza's third transformation was simply stated, awesome. His power level had tripled since the last form and Gohan's resistance to this one was futile. He had barely managed to land a punch and the tyrant was picking him apart. "Come on dad! Help me!" Gohan silently prayed.

The demon repeatedly punched Gohan in his solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him while Piccollo and Krillin looked on. "Gosh! We've got to do something piccollo. Gohan is being killed out there! What were we thinking letting Vegeta use the dragon balls while we hold this tyrant off? It sure was a bad idea wasn't it?" krillin asked.

"No krillin. Vegeta is the best option we have while Goku is in the rejuvenation tank. We must wait for Goku and in the meanwhile, trust Vegeta to hold up his end of the bargain and get strong enough to put up a good fight." The sorry Namekian replied.

"What did you say?" Everybody turned around. Sure enough, Vegeta had arrived and was standing on the cliff by the battlefield. "You think I'm just going to stall for time till Kakarot gets well? Is that it? Well, you are sadly mistaken because there is no way in hell that the prince of all saiyans would require the assistance of a low-level clown to defeat Frieza! He is mine and mine alone. And I will finish him."

"And how exactly do you wish to do that?" Piccollo asked.

"HAHAHAHAH, the prince of all saiyans has ascended. With the power I now hold, Frieza is nothing but a tiny insect."

"You've what?" Piccollo asked, surprised.

"Oh yes Namek. The Prince of all saiyans has achieved the legendary transformation. I am the first Saiyan in 3000 years to ascend to Super Saiyan."

"What is the monkey babbling about?" Snorted frieza, momentarily intrigued, pausing Gohan's pummeling.

"Oh yes Frieza." Vegeta pointed his thumb at himself and whispered. "I have become a Super Saiyan."

Frieza's eyes bulged for a second as he cowered in fear. Quite abruptly, he broke into a laughing fit. "HAHAHAHAHHA, you monkey! Always bluffing. Holding on to those pathetic legends that will never come true. You make me laugh. HAHAHA-what was that?"

The crystal clear ocean of Planet Namek was no longer in tranquil. Huge ripples formed on its surface. The ground trembled as if an earthquake had come to pass. Frieza snatched his tail back and released the unconscious Gohan to the ground. All eyes were on the Saiyan prince as he powered up.

"Arghhhhhhhhhh, HAAAAAAAAA!" Vegeta's hair flashed gold and his eyes momentarily turned teal. The power he was generating was mind-boggling. His scream seemed to shake the planet to its core.

"How can he generate that much power? If he keeps this up, the planet will blow!" Krillin exclaimed.

"AARRRGGGGGHHHHHH! Yeahhhh!" Vegeta stopped shouting and his purple aura turned golden. The muscles on his body bulged to accommodate the huge amount of energy now flowing through him. "HAH. Sorry that took a while 'Lord' Frieza. I haven't had time to practice this technique. This is what I call a Super Saiyan."

**Ending Note: Looks like frieza has his work cut out from the beginning! keep tuned and find out how Frieza fares against the mighty Super Saiyan!**

**Remember to review, favorite and follow!**

Power Levels:

Vegeta:

base- 1million after dende heal

Super Saiyan- 151 million

Goku:

?

Gohan:

base: 1.5 million

Krillin:

200,000 after dende heal

Piccollo:

1 million after nail fusion

Frieza:

1st form: 500000

2nd form: 1 million

3rd form: 1.5 million

4th form: 3 million (supressed alot)


End file.
